The New love for the Angel
by Vania-Black
Summary: Una historia... Diferente, en la que Erik encuentra un nuevo amor en Sami...


_Holaaa! Bueno, esto es una traducción, de un fic que hay en esta misma Pág., en The phantom, pero en portugués, la leí, me pareció rarísima, así que la traduje y os la pongo a continuación, es una traducción muy aproximada. Esta echa por mi. Me gustaría que me dejaseis vuestra opinión. _

_Besitos_

_Vania_

**The new love for the Angel**

El teatro de la ópera llamada Opera Popular estaba muy agitado y ruidoso aquella noche... Por lo menos arriba, pues abajo, dos hombres estaban yendo hacia las garras del Fantasma de la Ópera, en la inútil tentativa de salvar a Christine Daaé.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que una joven los seguía... Una de tantas bailarinas, era casi rival de Christine, pero se preocupaba sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando ellos quedaron atrapados en la cámara de las torturas, ella fue asta el camerino de Christine, entrando desde el espejo. Se quedo allí sentada, pensando en todo lo que oyera y en como llegar asta su gran rival.

No se sabe cuando tiempo se quedo allí, solamente se levanto cuando el espejo se movió, por el aparecieron Raoul, Christine y un viejo vestido con túnicas persas. Espero a que saliesen, cosa que tardaron poco en hacer. Saldrían de la Opera para comenzar una nueva vida...

La muchacha, aprovecho que el espejo estaba abierto, entro, camino por los corredores oscuros, con paso lento y tranquilo... Parecía no temer a nada allí, pues había oido hablar mucho del fantasma y de sus inventos. Nada allí la iba a impresionar.

Y si fue asta llegar al lago, donde entro en el pequeño barco en forma de caja, remo asta oir una voz, dulce y femenina, cantando, llamándola. Cuando el agua se agito, un poco ella cerro los ojos y hablo bajo, su voz se marcho haciendo eco por el local:

- Erik, venme a buscar. Yo creo en tu poder, Ángel de la Música.

El barco volcó, la "sirena", cogio a la joven y la llevo a la casa del lago.

Ella no tardo mucho en despertar, pues tenia frío, toda su ropa y su largo pelo negro estaban mojado... Abrió los ojos lentamente y comprendió que estaba con la cabeza recostada en el regazo del propio Erik.

El comprendió que ella se asustaría al verlo ya, pero no, ella sonrió y el la miro sin comprender aquella suave sonrisa y tan verdadera.

- ¿Usted osa decir que es un ángel? Erik, usted es el propio creador...

Erik estaba realmente confuso ahora, aquellas palabras le eran extrañas... ¿Sería aquello un elogio a su apariencia, aquella muchachita debía estar loca... O muy loca.

- Solo soy el ángel de la música, que vino del infierno para mostrarles a los humanos el significado real de la palabra dolor.

-No Erik, al contrario... Eres el dulce Ángel de la música... No es bello, pero es inteligente, un verdadero genio de muchos talentos.

-¿Piensas eso?

-Yo estoy segura y por eso estoy aquí.

Poco a poco se levanto, fijándose en su propia ropa, que estaba completamente encharcada... Necesitaría vestirme algo seco o me podría poner enferma, peor aun estando en un lugar tan frío y mal iluminado.

Pero, aquella falta de iluminación, le agradaba, aquellas velas esparcidas, por la habitación eran bellas y románticas, nada mas perfecto para la casa que pertenecía al Fantasma.

El también se levanto, el pantalón le marcaba por el agua... Estaba mojado, no solo por el pelo de ella, sino por que el era la "Sirena" que había cogido a la muchacha.

- ¿Puedo saber entonces, quien eres intrusa, Yo no esperaba tener una invitada...

- Mi nombre es Sami Greenleaf... Soy una de las bailarinas, se lo crea o no, Soy una gran Fan suya.

-¿Una Fan?

-Si... Desististe de Christine, al verla salir de aquí con el vizconde, yo pensé que usted hubiese muerto... Tuve que venir inmediatamente asta aquí, para verlo por lo menos una vez.

- Extraño ese interés en mi vida, ¿Que quieres?

- Quiero quedarme en el sitio de Christine... Si ella no te quiere, por no aceptar tu apariencia sin mascara, ¡Yo SI!

- Me estas diciendo... que quieres quedar presa aquí, en esta inmunda oscuridad, ¿para siempre?

-Si... Pero de momento, quiero quitarme esta ropa mojada.

El extendió una mano hacia ella, llevándola asta el cuarto que por algún tiempo había pertenecido a Christine, sentándose quieto enfrente del espejo, mientras ella quedaba mas tranquila.

- Si usted quiere, tiene alguna ropa allí... – dijo apuntando un cajón, el cual ella abrió y escogió un pijama de seda azul, con un leve escote que dejaba sus pechos un poco al descubierto.

Cuando Erik se volteo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, al darse cuenta del volumen de sus pechos... Estaba seguro de que eran mas grandes que los de Christine

Su largo pelo negro, le caía levemente sobre los hombros... Tenia apenas las puntas encaracoladas, que le daba un cierto encanto... Todo esto, combinado con sus hermosos ojos de color verde.

Fue en ese instante que Erik se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era Sami, se sintió atraído por ella... Al contrario de Christine, Sami no tenia aquella apariencia inocente y dócil... parecía astuta, hasta peligrosa y aquellos ojos verdes transmitían un aire de misterio...

El corazón del pobre Erik latió más fuerte en ese momento... Sin perder el tiempo, se levanto, fue asta ella, cogiendole la mano entre las suyas delicadamente, arrodillándose en el suelo.

- Perdóname por mi frialdad hasta el momento, no había reparado en tu belleza... Eres tan bella, tus ojos reflejan una personalidad difícil, ¿Serias un ser de la oscuridad como yo?

- En cierto modo si, Erik... Yo creo que fuimos destinados uno para el otro, pues ambos fuimos renegados por las personas... ¡Apenas de forma diferente!

- Yo fui renegado por mi horrible apariencia, por la cual mi madre me juzgaba y me apartaba...

- Yo fui renegada por ser diferente, por tener un don divino, que los humanos llaman, cosas del diablo...

- ¿Don divino llamado Cosas del Diablo? ¿Serás tú una hija de la naturaleza?

- Exacto, Soy una bruja... Por eso mi madre murió... Por haber sido bruja también... Mi padre, me abandono temiendo que siguiese los pasos de ella e intentase algo contra el.

El se levanto, coloco las manos en la cintura de ella, la aseguro, echándola levemente hacía atrás para poder así cogerla en brazos. La llevo asta la cama, y se sentó a su lado.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, reflexionando, tal vez sobre su situación actual, tal vez sobre sus pasados...

Pero Erik aparentaba estar cansado, Sami dejo espacio para que el se acostase a su lado.

El se acostó, en pocos minutos de aquel mortal silencio, agarro el sueño, tenia una leve sonrisa, por sentirse a gusto entre los brazos de ella.

Desde aquella noche, la vida de Erik nunca más fue igual... El aprendió el significado real de la palabra felicidad y ayudo a la joven Sami a conseguir dinero en las representaciones, convirtiéndose en una rica y famosa cantante.

El dinero, lo usaron para hacerle la cirugía plástica a Erik, volviéndose así una persona normal y los dos se casaron...

En el periódico, fue dicho que Erik había muerto... Pero apenas fue una metáfora... Quien muriera fuera el "Fantasma", que ahora dejaría a Erik como el Ángel de la Música... Feliz... nunca mas volvería a tener problemas...

El termino su obra, que fue muy famosa y fue presentada en diversas operas, pero el nunca mas fue encontrado...

Sami y Erik habían desaparecido, probablemente para tener una vida mejor, lejos de todos aquellos malos recuerdos.


End file.
